Downfall
by TehDARKTemplar
Summary: The downfall of one of the greatest champions ever to be fielded by the League... based on his rework. Review?


League Match 4

Time: 1 Hour 57 Minutes 32 Seconds

Blue Team (Team Demacia/Ionia)

Top: Garen

Jungle: Master Yi

Mid: Lux

ADC: Quinn

Support: Sona

Purple Team (Team Noxus/Shadow Isles)

Top: Katarina

Top: Darius

Mid: Talon

ADC: Draven

Support: Thresh

_Middle. Middle, everyone middle._

_Sona, do you have your ult? _

_Yes, I do._

_Good, good. Do you have yours Quinn?_

_I will in about ten seconds._

_That's okay, as long as we can chain them and kill Draven as quickly as possible then we should be good._

_Where's Yi?_

_He's dead, should be up in thirty._

_Okay._

"We need to take that tower."

"We were aware of that," Katarina retorted," just because your Swain's pet doesn't mean that the rest of us can't come up with a strategy Darius."

Darius rolled his eyes, shrugging off Katarina's sarcastic remark.

"She has a point bro, you really love stating the obvious," Darius turned around and glared at his brother, who was currently playing with his "stache" with his left hand and spinning an axe in the other.

"Are you really bringing that up again Draven?"

"There you go again bro, and how many times have I told you? It's not Draven, it's DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAVEN!"

Darius shook his fist at his younger brother, unable to do anything because of the Summoner magic. He spotted Talon emerging from the jungle, bathed in blood.

"What happened to you?" he asked the assassin, raising a eyebrow.

"Yi was... unfortunate enough to have his back turned to me. He'll be back in thirty seconds or so, enough time for us to take the tower." Talon gestured towards the stone structure with his blade.

"I spotted Garen and Sona coming in from the top lane, we best take this tower quickly," Talon paused, looking at Katarina," Unless a certain female member of our team would like to rendezvous with her forbidden love?"

Katarina rolled her eyes," Really Talon? I would think that you were the last person I would expect to fall for those rumors. You know the Journal just conjured up those rumors because they needed some gossip. Nothing makes more money than scandalous love."

Talon nodded slightly," I was aware that you harbored no affections for the sword wielding oaf, I was merely... trying to inspect your relationship with him."

"It's a rivalry. We try to see who can kill the other more, the thrill of battle is like none other. But of course, nothing satisfies me more than beating your face into a bloody pulp," she let a feral grin appear on her face.

Talon's shoulders shook in silent laughter," Really? I'm sure that's the case as I have at least twenty kills on you."

Katarina was about to throw her own insults back at her companion when Thresh arrived.

"Quiet, your unceasing chatter scares away my souls," he hissed, his voice seeming to echo throughout the open area.

"There are no souls to harvest," Darius pointed out.

The grin on Thresh's skull grew," Not yet. I spotted Quinn and Lux approaching from our golems, they will be here momentarily." Thresh winced," I'm not looking forward to facing Lux again..."

Talon snorted," I tried to tell you about how powerful her ultimate was."

"Well it's past us now," Darius interrupted, raising his axe. "They'll be coming from the river and from our blue. Their ultimates are probably up by now, we'll need to be ready for any-"

"DEMACIA!"

All of a sudden a blur of white, gold, and blue barreled into Darius, throwing him across the lane.

"I thought you said Garen was coming from blue," he groaned to Talon.

"Homeguard Teleport Noxian," Garen said, an eyebrow raised in amusement," never underestimate that combination."

"Indeed, but your luck runs out- NOW!" Darius charged forwards, his great battle-axe raised above his head.

His younger brother joined in by tossing out his axes roaring," DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEN!"

Quinn and Lux appeared from the river, their respective weapons firing off bolts and balls of light. Katarina and Talon moved as one, immediately focusing on Quinn as Thresh threw out his hook, pulling Lux towards him.

At that point in the battle Sona intervened, tossing out her ultimate, catching all of team Noxus, stopping them dead in their tracks.

Garen took advantage of the situation by unleashing a Decisive Strike on Darius, who was currently doing a jig, albeit with difficulty as the heavy plate armor didn't make it optimal dance clothing.

Darius felt the sword pass through his chest, erupting out his back and piercing his spinal cord, severing it. Summoner magic immediately took effect, and although while not fully healing him, it allowed him to continue fighting with minimal discomfort. Minimal as in he still had a gaping wound in his chest but the blood that kept him alive was able to circulate throughout his body.

The Hand of Noxus let out a roar, a mix of pain and rage as he spun around, cutting through Garen's thick plate armor and opening up his lower abdomen. Darius then turned his attention to Sona, pulling her in with his axe, and then stepped back to allow his brother to start decimating him with his ranged attacks.

Talon, Katarina and Thresh were busy engaging Quinn and Lux. Lux had thrown out her bindings as soon as the dancing effect had ended, trapping both assassins in prisons of light. She then she threw out her Lucent Singularity, choosing to wait to detonate it after her Final Spark blew through the Noxian Assassins.

Talon felt the burns on his body gradually receding, albeit painfully, but he could still fight. He rolled to the left, avoiding another binding from Lux, and then immediately Cutthroated behind Quinn, slitting her neck. Katarina soon joined him, throwing out her Bouncing Blades and Shunpoing to Quinn, then spinning around and detonating the marks that were spinning above the battlefield.

Lux immediately turned around as the assassins flew in, ready to unleash her light based abilities upon them at point blank range, but was caught by a Thresh hook and then was knocked back by his Flay. She was immediately subjugated to an Exhaust, and then was pulled in by Darius. Thresh flashed into the middle of the fight by blue team's turret, summoning a pentagon around him, drastically slowing the enemy team unfortunate enough to walk into the barriers.

Quinn was desperately fighting for her life, firing her bolts at blinding speed while trying to stay out of melee range. She dove backwards, and as she saw her enemies charge forwards, she flashed behind them. The sudden change in direction caused her to become a bit dizzy, and she tripped over her feet, landing on her knees. She let out a gasp of pain as she felt several shurikens pass through her body, twice. She struggled to get to her feet as she heard Talon's boots pounding against the dirt, charging towards her.

Suddenly, Lux appeared before her in a flash of light, tossing out her Light Bindings once again.

"Get up Quinn, we have to meet up with the rest of our team!"

Quinn nodded, and stumbled to the side as she got up to her feet.

Turning around she saw Talon and Katarina throwing themselves against their prisons, pushing against the walls with all the force they could muster. Quinn summoned Valor, her finger pointed at the Noxians.

"Go for the eyes!"

Valor cawed in response, crashed into Talon and whirled about, sending his feathers and talons everywhere, temporarily blinding the enemy. Using Valor's distraction the Demacian made her way back to Garen, leaving Lux behind to distract the assassins.

Garen was busy trying to keep his enemies in front of him, dodging Draven and Thresh's attacks while blocking and returning Darius'. Seeing Quinn coming in from the flank he began to spin around, forcing the enemy back, but not before inflicting serious damage upon them. Seeing flashes of light out of the corner of his eye he noticed Lux tossing spell after spell at the Noxian assassins, inflicting a great deal of damage. But for all of her skill and fighting ability, the Noxians managed to cut her down, leading the assault with their ranged attacks before blinking in and finishing the job with their blades.

As he heard Lux's death cry and saw her body fall and disintegrate into light, something inside of him flared up, his brotherly instinct triggering something inside of him. His eyes blazed and newfound energy surged through his body.

Raising his great sword her roared," DEMACIA!" and began to race towards Draven. Draven, who had been separated from his brother in the chaos of all the spinning, was slammed into a wall. Draven, dazed by the attack, was unable to react quickly enough as Garen called down a huge sword from the sky, impaling Draven and pinning him to the ground. As blood gushed out of the gaping hole in his chest, Draven writhed about the sword, the hilt almost touching his chest. Managing to stumble to his feet he threw out his axes, knocking Garen to the side by the sheer force of his throwing speed. Undeterred, Garen shook off the attack and charged forwards, his shoulder leading the way.

Thresh, upon seeing his ADC being threatened, threw out his hook, catching Garen around the leg. Hauling in his catch Thresh laughed sadistically, then gave a mighty pull and drew him and the Might of Demacia together. Darius, seeing an opportunity, pulled Garen, then spun about, hitting Garen in the face with the axe. He then brought his axe behind him and thrust it forwards, driving the axe head into his stomach. Continuing his assault, he drove the axe into Garen's body three more times, only stopping when he noticed that the blood droplets circling Garen's torso numbered five.

Grinning in triumph, Darius jumped upwards letting a guttural roar come screaming out of his throat as he smashed Garen's head into bits of red and white, speckled with the occasional gray. The Might of Demacia died instantly, and with it, blue team's chances of winning the battle all but evaporated. Quinn tried to escape via Valor, but was soon dispatched by dozens of blades, courtesy of Talon and Katarina's ultimates, and Sona met a rather nasty end at the hands of Thresh and Draven.

Victorious, purple team paused to lick their wounds, healing as best they could as they waited for the minion wave to catch up to them, unaware of a seven eyed man peering at them through the brush. Master Yi stood in the brush, his sword in one hand and the other pushing the tall grass away so he could better examine the situation. His specialized goggles informed him of his enemies condition; they were all at least at a third of their normal health, and most of their mana was gone (Summoners calculated health and energy in weird ways, giving everything a numerical value, it never made sense to any of the champions). Pretty much all of their ultimates were on cooldown (another thing none of the champions understood), and their mana was too low for many spells to be cast.

Now was his time to shine, his time for revenge.

_A pentakill is assured. I am ready, Summoner._

He stood straight, his blade held in front of his mask, his erratic breathing becoming even, his heart rate steadying.

_BUT YI, YOU'VE BEEN-_

Yi paid no attention to his Summoner, willing himself to become aware of his surroundings and to be at peace within himself. The Summoner was a fool anyways, throwing away his life for petty purposes and buying all the wrong items. Yi had managed to slip out of his Summoner's control as his Summoner had left his post having to "take a dump."

Yi had leapt upon the chance, selling all of his items and buying all the items he required to destroy the enemy team and achieve victory. He had arrived too late to save his Demacian comrades, but all was not lost, for Master Yi had arrived on the field. Visions of blood and gore began to appear in his mind's eye, specifically the blood and gore of the Noxian champions. He struggled to subdue a smile that threatened to burst through the stoic mask he kept on.

No! He could not have such thoughts, at least, not right now. He would avenge his village by singlehandedly destroying four of the most brutal champions Noxus had to offer, all four of them taking part in the invasion of Ionia. It was to his great distress that that bastard Singed hadn't been summoned, but no matter, after he obliterated the Noxian scum he would hunt down the chemist. It helped that Thresh was part of the team, he probably had tortured all the members of his village...

Feeling at peace, Yi prepared himself. All of his abilities were ready, and he brought his sword to his ready stance, and then rushed out of the brush.

His charge was silent, the only sounds being the pounding of his heart and his booted heels pressing into the earth, propelling him forwards.

As he neared Alpha Strike range, Yi raised his sword above his head, screaming," For Ionia! For my village! For vengeance!"

He reveled in the startled, then horrified looks the enemy gave him.

"Prepare for Ionian Justice, Noxians!" he roared.

Time seemed to slow down as he flew through the air, the wind making his thin beard trail behind the rest of his body, rippling as his body cut through the air like a knife. The bodies of his fallen comrades slowly passed through his view, but they were replaced by the visions of his village, of the massacre that had occurred there, of the carnage. The bodies of his friends, of his family, of children, of the elderly, of the womenfolk, of teens, of scholars, of farmers, of students, of historians. All of them cut down by Noxian blades.

A newfound determination surged through his body, causing his resolve to stiffen, his anger to multiply. An unquenchable desire, a thirst for Noxian blood bubbled to the surface. He had to kill them, he had avenge his village, he had to erase the failure of the past.

Letting out a bloodcurdling battle cry Yi leapt off the ground as his Alpha Strike ability took effect, causing a wave of sound to erupt, scattering pebbles and earth, knocking back the enemy just a bit. Yi shut his eyes, willing his hyper conditioned senses to see, hear, feel, and smell the battlefield around him, even as he shut himself off from the world around him.

He could feel his body nearing the Noxians, the sword's tip seemed to quiver, eager to drink Noxian blood. Then he felt it entering the flesh of his first victim, the very first of many to experience the wrath of Ionia, of Yi. The first of many to fall by his han-

He crashed into a solid metal barrier. Yi stumbled backwards, clutching his broken nose. Blood flowed freely, coating his chin.

Gasping in shock, Yi stared dumbfounded at his hand, then quickly looked up, only to find Darius staring down at him with a quizzical smirk pasted onto his face. Around him lay pieces of metal, _yellow_pieces of metal. Yi looked down at his blade, afraid of what had happened to it. It was a stub, a couple of inches of shattered metal. He looked upwards again, the sounds of uproarious laughter filling his ears as he began to slowly remerge with the world.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Darius asked, his voice struggling to conceal his laughter," Those days are over."

Yi turned around, activating his Highlander ability as he did so, intent on escaping. But, it was not to be. He was promptly pulled by Darius, then pulled even further into the enemy team by Thresh, and was set upon by purple team, who gleefully slaughtered him.

As Yi gazed upwards into the darkening sky, his body broken and decimated, he screamed at the sky.

_Elsewhere, in the real World_

A preteen in an undisclosed part of the world stares at his computer screen in disbelief. His champion of choice, Master Yi, lays dead upon the battlefield, destroyed by the enemy purple team. The enemy team advances into his base at a rapid pace, destroying the third tier turret and inhibitor with ease. Purple minions steam into the base, knocking down the Nexus turrets, and then, the Nexus falls. Immediately the text starts to pour onto the screen.

"Noob Yi, report!"

"yi was afk for half the game report!"

"Ban Yi!"

"nub yi, report."

"Yi MVP for purple team!'

"Yi fed Draven so fucking hard lololololololol!"

"AP YI IS DEAD MUDDAFUCKA!"

"Wat was this Yi building? Dafuq."

"l2p Yi! so bad so bad so bad!"

His eye twitches, his rage uncontrollable. He suddenly breaks, foaming at the mouth, his eyes spinning around in his skull, his voice box threatening to pop from the sudden stress. He bangs the keyboard against his forehead.

"CURSE YOU RIOT, CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"


End file.
